


Sam

by TheOneForYou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Flogging, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, dom! Sam Winchester, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneForYou/pseuds/TheOneForYou





	

You arch your back with a desperate sound that is part gasp, part moan, and some semblance of a broken "please". The air is thick with the scents of sex, sweat, and well-oiled leather.

_Smack!_

Your nerve endings sing as Sam snaps his wrist, bringing the flogger down over your back. A small whimper makes its way past your lips as your chest heaves with short, gasping breaths.

"Sam..."

It's all you can manage to force out as he circles you like a wolf closing in on his prey before going in for the kill. Your senses feel so numbed, yet sharper than they have ever been. With every lash, your vision fades in and out for a moment. All you can hear are the desperate, needy moans and pleading phrases coming from you: "Thank you", "Yes!", "Oh, God".

"Sam..."

That's all who it comes back to, right? Samuel. Winchester. The muscular, sexy, dominant mountain of a man who you have dedicated yourself to. The man who makes a simple flogging look like a magnificent work of art and feel like an act of God.

"Oh, (y/n)...you've been such a good girl for me, haven't you?", he purrs in your ear.

You whimper your reply "Yes, Sir".

"Mmm, good. Five more lashes and then my little slut gets to be fucked by her master just the way she likes it. How does that sound?"

"Amazing, Sir. Please, I want you to fuck me"

"Count, and I will"

You don't have the time to think of an answer before he snaps his wrist, striking across your shoulders. You gasp out, "One". Another flick of the wrist, this one accompanied by a light sting across your ass. You pull against the cuffs restraining your hands above your head and moan "Two, Sir". Your right shoulder--"Three"--The back of your thigh--"Four"--One final hard smack that leaves you gasping for air against the pure pleasure of it all. Your knees give out and you only remain upright due your wrists suspended from the ceiling. A weak "Five" slips out just as Sam tilts your chin up to meet your lips with burning kiss.

"I need you to stand up so we can get you out of these cuffs, baby. Can you do that for me, or do you need some help?"

You shakily manage to force yourself up on your own two feet without slumping back down.

"That's my good girl", he murmurs while unhooking your wrists, carefully checking each one for marks or scratches before wrapping your arms around his neck and carrying you to the bed. He grabs the bottle of water sitting on the nearby nightstand and brings it to your lips, allowing you to take small sips. A sharp smell reaches your nose as you open your oh so heavy eyes to see a small jar of salve in Sam's hands. He gently massages a bit into each wrist and then continues up your arms, working out any kinks or knots that cam from being tied up. After he finished, he looks down into your eyes and asks "Do you still want to keep going?"

You give an eager nod and a breathy "Yes, Sir. Please."

His eyes darken and shift until he is once again the fierce and powerful Dom you know. "Hands and knees. Now."

You immediately obey his order, adjusting to that position with your back arched and your ass in the air. His hands roughly grab your ass before sliding up to grip your hips. He leans down to roughly bit your shoulder and whisper absolute filth in your ear, all the while rubbing his rock hard cock along the lips of your dripping pussy. "You want me to take you from behind like this? On your hands and knees like a dirty girl?"

You simply tremble underneath him, trying to keep yourself from breaking down and begging. He growls "Answer me when I speak to you, little girl."

"Yes, Sir! Please, Sir! Fuck me, please...I want-no, I need to feel your big cock stretching out my pussy...please..."

You feel his lips twist into a grin on your neck. "What do you want to eat, (y/n)?"

_...What?_

"Yo, princess, you alive back there?"

_Wait, that isn't Sam's voice..._

Suddenly, a large hand grabs your shoulder, shaking you roughly. "(y/n), get your ass up and tell us what you want." You take a moment to blink the apparent sleep out of your eyes. A blush creeps across your cheeks as you recall the scene you dreamed up with Sam.

"Um...I guess I'm good with whatever you guys want."

You look around the backseat of the Impala, trying to scrape together what the hell is going on. Dean looks at you through the rear view mirror with a grin. "You have a good dream back there (y/n)? You were making some serious happy noises."

Your blush deepens and spreads down your neck as you look out the window in embarrassment. Sam and Dean let out a laugh as you just shake your head.

_If only..._


End file.
